


Sunday Morning

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не может привыкнуть к тому, насколько он счастлив просыпаться рядом с Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404865) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Он ощутил приятную тяжесть на животе и тепло тела рядом, и слабо улыбнулся, не успев даже толком проснуться. Это было так знакомо, что сердце переполняло чувство счастья и удовлетворения, Стив еще не совсем привык к этому.  
Баки зашевелился рядом и повернулся к нему спиной, но это только заставило придвинуться ближе и обнять так, что они устроились идеальным образом. Стив пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы, убрал их в сторону, чтобы нежно поцеловать шею и обнаженные плечи.  
Баки вздохнул:  
\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить? – сонно пробормотал он.  
\- Может быть, - ответил Стив, продолжая целовать. – Получается?  
Баки тихо захихикал и развернулся к Стиву лицом. Он двигался ближе, пока их руки и ноги не сплелись тесно под тёплым одеялом.  
Погладил металлическими пальцами щеку и подбородок Стива и с нежностью заглянул в голубые глаза, которые так любил.  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно быть более убедительным.  
Стив улыбнулся и прижался к его губам, деля маленький утренний поцелуй – чтобы день начался правильно.


End file.
